


Are you serious?

by Salem_2jae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Masturbation, Oppa Kink, Pet Names, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_2jae/pseuds/Salem_2jae
Summary: "Oh my god faster please. I cant hold it for much longer" jaebum heard from the other side of youngjaes door. No he wasnt eavesdropping...just curious what all the groaning was for is all.Basically youngjae is being oblivious to the sex jokes he accidentally makes and all the things he goes jaebum cant take it. Its like 2 a.mm forgive me





	Are you serious?

**Author's Note:**

> So first 2jae fic and first fic in general so it won't be amazing but I think I've read enough to know my stuff and yes its a short first chaoter but the other 3 will be longer I promise.

As they finally got to their dorm the seven tired and sweat covered men climbed out of the car one by one. All doing it slowly with tiredness hitting them hard. Tired as they were Youngjae still had some energy left, rushing past the ither members he walked inside first and stopping only to turn and say that he waa going to shower first then going straight to his room to sleep. Thinking nothing of it other than the younger being tired Jaebum just nodded with a silent yes which immediately sent the other off to the shower.

As soon as Jaebum goes to knock on the bathroom door to tell Youngjae to hurry, said man swings the door open with a tiny small on his lips. 

"Hey hyung. Sorry I took so long. Warm water feels good on sore places." Jaebum just shrugged past him in the small door frame with his towel on his shoulders while shoving the shorter out. While in the shower Jaebum turned the water almost to scorching hot while thinking about what Youngjae said. How hot water feels good on sore places. Jaebum wasn't sore so he wondered what dance they did that made the other feel that way. 

Stepping out while tugging on his hoodie he made his way down the hall leading to his room. His humming came to a stop as he walked past the shared room of Mark and Youngjae. With a quick look around the hall he saw that Mark and Jackson were on the couch with a show on waiting for their turn in the shower. 

Focus back on the door he leaned in hoping what he heard was true. 

"Oh my god faster please I cant hold it any longer." Choking on the air he was taking in Jaebums eyes widen. What is he doing? Was the only question Jaebum could think of before he started to reach for the handle. Shaking away the nerve he turns it. Walking in turning his head fast to look around till his eyes landed on Youngjae. There he was. Eyes trained on the T.V screen in front of him. Controller in hands. With his fingers quickly tapping away at the buttons, Jaebum could finally breathe out. 

With a spin of his chair Youngjae now lookd to the door way Jaebum is stood in. "Hyung you scared me so I had to let go of the combo I was holding. I just had to do it a few more seconds." He said with a small pout on his pink lips that Jaebum couldn't look away from. 

"I-I'm sorry I was just....taking a shower and something didnt sound okay do I just came to check on you" he said pointing in the direction of the shower over his shoulder. 

"Jaebum you um dont have any pants on hyung and not the best pair of boxers" Youngjae said with the tops of his ears heating up as he saw Jaebum look down at his pantless self with a pair of tight, short baby blue boxers on. Embarrassed he grabs the bottom of his hoodie and tugs it down to cover himself more. 

"Ill go to bed now. Goodnight youngie" 

"Goodnight hyung" 

With that the older closed the door and walked to his own room. Dreaming of a sweet smile and soft black hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Leave a kudos and comment what ship suggestions I should write next. I do got7 and BTS ships!! Again thanks for reading!!


End file.
